Objects transported in moving vehicles (e.g., moving vans) typically must be secured to prevent movement and possible damage during transport. In particular, wheeled objects such as dollies must be secured prior to transport.
Typically, objects are secured within moving vans or other vehicles by use of ropes, bungee cords or other flexible members. Use of such devices has not proven entirely satisfactory. For example, ropes and cords can become loosened during transport, allowing the secured object to move.
A need exists for a device useful to secure objects, in particular wheeled objects such as dollies, within moving vehicles.